According To You
by Emmerlou5188
Summary: Inuyasha overhears Kagome and wonders what she's thinking. Bad summary. First fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in the Inuyasha series. Though I do wish that I could rub Inuyasha's ears! :) SO CUTE!

Kagome was packing her bag with food, medical supplies, and some other thigns before returning to the Feudal Era. She was trying to hurry because she was already running a little late, though she knew Inuyasha would probably be mad anyway.

When her packing was all done, she went downstairs to say goodbye to her mom, Souta, and grandpa. They told her to be safe and she was on her way. She jumped into the well and landed in her home away from home. Inuyasha was waiting for her when she got there and he didn't look very happy.

"Took you long enough, wench." Inuyasha said.

"I had to pack my bag after school and say goodbye to my family, Inuyasha. What did you want me to do leave with no supplies and not say a word to them?" Kagome yelled back.

"Feh." And Inuyasha turned to head back to the village knowing that Kagome would follow.

"Momma!" Shippo yelled as soon as he say Kagome coming. "I missed you!"

Kagome smiled and laughed at her adopted son. "I missed you too, Shippo!"

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede came out of the hut as soon as they heard Shippo yell.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Miroku said. "Yes, welcome back child."

"Hi everyone!" Kagome said while taking off her back and setting it inside the hut. "I brought you some more food from home and more ramen for Inuyasha, of course."

"Thanks, Kagome!" Everyone said as they started getting ready for dinner. Kagome went with Kaede to gather some herbs to make a stew. Inuyasha and Miroku went to get sticks for the fire, while Sango and Shippo stayed and got some of the food ready.

After dinner, Kagome didn't sense any demonic auras nearby so she told everyone that she was going for a little while before bed. She grabbed her Ipod out of her bag before leaving and started on her way to the lake. Inuyasha wasn't so sure that it was safe enough for her to go by herself, so he followed her.

While following her, Inuyasha could hear her talking, but he couldn't make out was she was saying so he got a little closer.

**_"According to you_**  
**_I'm stupid,_**  
**_I'm useless,_**  
**_I can't do anything right._**  
**_According to you_**  
**_I'm difficult,_**  
**_hard to please,_**  
**_forever changing my mind._**  
**_I'm a mess in a dress,_**  
**_can't show up on time,_**  
**_even if it would save my life._**  
**_According to you. According to you."_**

_What the hell is she talking about! She doesn't really think that does she? _Inuyasha was getting really worried that Kagome was hiding something from him.

**_"But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you."_**

_Who is he? Is she going to leave me? Doesn't she know how important she is to me? _Inuyasha could barely stand the thought of Kagome leaving for a couple days, what was he going to do if she left forever?

_**"According to you**_  
_**I'm boring,**_  
_**I'm moody,**_  
_**you can't take me any place.**_  
_**According to you**_  
_**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**_  
_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**_  
_**you're the boy who puts up with that.**_  
_**According to you. According to you."**_

_I don't think she's boring! Who told her that? I'll kill them for telling such lies! _

_**"But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you."**_

_WHO IS HE?_

_**"I need to feel appreciated,**  
**like I'm not hated. oh... no...**  
**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**  
**It's too bad you're making me decide."**_

_ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! _Inuyasha jumped out of the tree that he was hiding in and landed right in front of Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about, wench? Who is this guy? What's going on?"

Kagome looked at him with the most confused look on her face. "What are you talking about Inuyasha? I wasn't talking about anything."

"Yes you were, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome finally realized what he was talking about. "Inuyasha I was singing a song. I wasn't talking about anything."

"Why were you singing that song then?" He questioned.

"It's one of my favorites, and I can relate to it a lot I guess. Why?" she answered.

"What do you mean you can relate to it?"

"Well it's kind of the way that you treat me." Inuyasha was about to interrupt when Kagome stopped him by bringing up her hand. "And don't even try to deny it, Inuyasha. You do call me stupid and useless. And most of the time I feel like I'm in your way and that I can't do anythin right when I'm around you."

Inuyasha froze. He didn't know what to say to that, but he had to ask "Whose the other guy?"

"I guess the other guy would Hojo, or possibly Kouga. But mostly Hojo. He's always complimenting me and asking me out. He really likes to be around me it seems."

"But I like you around me, Kagome." Inuyasha blushed as he said that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to call you stupid all the time or make you feel like you're in the way. I just worry about you and don't want anything to ever happen to you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't protect you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha... I..." Kagome's whole face turned bright red.

"I don't want you to leave me Kagome. I'm sorry."

"I promised you that I would stay with you Inuyasha and I'm going to keep my promise." Kagome smiled brightly up at him.

"Good!" was all he said back as they walked back to camp to join the others.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Comment me and let me know what you thought. First fanfiction... Kind of nerve racking.... :/__

__


End file.
